Black Knight (Tommy)
The Current Black Knight is actually an artificial construct known as the first British Sleeper, codenamed: Tommy. Tommy was stored in a dormant state as a statue, to be activated in the event of England's defeat in war. Isaacs did not survive World War I, but his information, the Isaac Code, was stored in a secret place. His work could be accessed upon a certain code in case of national emergency. Of those who knew of Tommy's existence, only Jack Smithers survived the Great War.The Sleepers are composed of Freestate Technology--"constructs exist in a never-ending from flow from crystal to stone to light--as entities they are never truly resolved, and what is not fully created cannot be properly destroyed." Each of the three Sleepers had abilities based on one of these states: Stone, Crystal, Light. Pre Universal Experiment History In the darkest hour of World War I, Herbert Isaac, along with Jack Smithers and a few others, used Freestate Technology to create Tommy, first of the British Sleepers. He and the other Sleepers of this batch were designed to be activated in case of the fall of England to avenge its defeat, or to destroy England itself so that its conquerors could not make use of its assets. Tommy was stored in an inert state, in the form of a war memorial statue in a churchyard in London, England, to be activated only by a certain code. Oonagh Mullarkey obtained the codes from Jack Smithers, and activated and controlled Tommy, sending him on a rampage and initiating a destruct program to burn England to the ground. Tommy's rampage was interrupted by the attacks of Plasmer, Captain Britain, and the Black Knight, although he proved capable of fighting them all off. Finally, Captain Kerosene arrived and used his full power against Tommy, incinerating them both, as well as a large chunk of ground. However, within seconds, Tommy had begun to reform itself. Tommy's temporary destruction allowed him to override his destructive programming and, after recognizing Smithers amongst the gathered heroes, he joined forces with them. After scanning the mind of Dane Whitman, Tommy altered his construction, taking a form virtually identical to Dane's Uncle, Nathan Garrett, the Black Knight of Baron Heinrich Zemo's Masters of Evil. Tommy's power was no match for Aftermath, the third Sleeper, who had absorbed power from the Silver Surfer, but that didn't stop him from attacking him again and again--each time being smashed to pieces, and each time putting himself back together. Aftermath was eventually defeated via the efforts of Plasmer, the Surfer, and the Doorman. Afterwards, Doorman wiped out all evidence of the Freestate Technology on Earth, but decided to let Tommy live, as he had proven his own individual identity. Tommy was recruited to join with Smithers, Captain Kerosene, and other willing to fight for the old country. Powers and Abilities Tommy was constructed out of Freestate Technology-- "constructs exist in a never-ending from flow from crystal to stone to light--as entities they are never truly resolved, and what is not fully created cannot be properly destroyed." Tommy appears mostly in stone (or a more metallic solid) form, and can reform, even if completely incinerated. He can also transform partially or completely into light or crystal. When in his Black Knight form, he uses a sword. He can transform into other appearances at will, although it does take him some time to reconfigure himself. His strength level is uncertain. While a rampaging Sleeper, he appeared to be at least Class 25-50, if not more; In his Black Knight form, he was only seen in action against the immensely powerful Aftermath. Tommy appears to be sentient, but it is likely that his robot systems can be taken over and/or reprogrammed by other sources.